The story of the crane wife
by Jashin'sWarrior
Summary: Did not uses names sorry about that this is used to express kosei and Kaori's love and the "crane" in this story would be here disease I hope u enjoy it


The Story of the crane wife

Once upon a time, there lived an honest young man in the countryside of Japan. One day, while he was tilling a paddy field, a crane suddenly came flapping down from the sky. It was a white crane with truly beautiful feathers. The bird was apparently wounded, and did not fly away, but came reeling towards the man and weakly fell to the ground. Wondering, the man checked the crane's feathers and found an arrow stuck in the base of the wings. "Poor crane! That's why you can't fly!" So saying, the young man pulled the arrow out and washed the wound clean. The crane soon recovered and showed its delight by flapping its wings. "Now" the man said to the bird, "be careful never to be spotted by a hunter again". There upon, The crane flew away but before the crane flew away it plucked a feather from it wing as a thank you to the farms man an flew away. When the man got home he was welcomed with strange sight a woman greeting him at the door for he lived alone. "was the weather fair in the fields." says the young woman greeting the young man. Wondering if he was at the wrong house he stated "I'm sorry, I must have the wrong house" while walking away but he was stop by the young woman who grabbed him by the hand saying"no my dear I came here to marry you for I have seen how hard you work on the field and could not help but admire your dedication to your rice fields, but what really caught me was when I was walking home and saw the crane you helped and saw only care and love in your heart and I feel in love with you." The young man smiles politely and says "I only have enough rice to feed myself I'm sorry but if you truly wish to marry me I will grow more for two people." As he finish his sentence she says "I has enough rice for the two to eat on for tonight." As the seasons passed they grew closer and closer for they went ever were together no matter were one went the other was to follow, both working hard in the farm both going shopping for clothes for winter was coming and need heavier clothes to stay warm working in the fields. Sitting by the fire the young woman said "this day it will be four years since I first meet you." The young man looked at her and kissed her forehead and stated"and the best day of my life." The next day both were working on the farm when he was struck with a sudden illness. The medicine they needed they could not afford for the couple had little money because they only lived of the farm they had been tilling to. To pay for the medicine she began to weave clothes to pay for the medicine for she used her feathers to make the beautiful pieces of clothing for she was the crane who he had saved that many years ago. As the seasons passed she would weave at night and work at the farm in the morning and in the afternoon she would care for her husband. As the season past he got worse and worse. It was mid winter when the sickness was at its worst and the medicine had no effect on the sickness for the medicine would only work when it was at its weakest state. For the young woman prayed and prayed for him to get well but he would not. On his death bed he said to his beloved wife "my beloved crane you need no longer anymore for the pain I feel will be temporary and yes I knew you were the crane I saw that day when I saved you from that arrow for no one was around when I saved that crane." With his final breath he said to his beloved wife while stroking her cheek " I love you even with out your wings that help you fly or voice that sings in the spring for I loved you for you and nothing more." He died a few seconds later as the light left his eyes his beloved wife was crying saying " please come back I would give up my human life for you to live again no matter what's the cost I only want you back my beloved husband. I love you." right after she finished her sentence. A blinding light cover both the young man and young woman when the light disappeared. The young man was no longer a man he was a beautiful young crane and beside him was the young woman turned back into the crane but she was missing her beautiful white feathers for she used them to make the clothes to sell for the medicine to save her beloved husband. After getting over there shock they flew away together.

so can I have your opinions plz so if I do a next story it will be a long one I want you all the tell me if I should make it were Kaori lives or dies plz tell me what y'all think.


End file.
